The Symmetricaly Wonderful Life Of Maka and Kidd
by Mage of Doom
Summary: A bunch of songfics dedicated to the oddly cute couple! I suggest listening to the songs while you read, it helps understand the story alot! Kidd x Maka / Death the Kid x Maka
1. Chapter 1

_**I never wanted to forget that night we had.  
Dinner, dancing, drinks, and then back to my pad.**_

The Miesters were celebrating, Along with they're trusted weapons. "YAHOO! GRADUATION!" Black Star yelled, with his hand firmly planted on his Girlfriend, Tsubaki's waist. "I can't believe we're finally leaving DWMA!" Maka cheered, her emerald eyes full of glee. Kidd couldn't help but admire his girlfriends style tonight. Her usual symmetrical pigtails remained (Thank god!) but tonight instead of her usual attire she was clad in a black spaghetti strap dress, embellished with a white heart in the middle. Perfectly symmetrical. "Oi kidd.. I'm all up for you dating Maka but if you two are gonna pull a all nighter, not round my place this time, ne?" Soul said, eyeing up his quite shocked friend. Kidd nodded, not quite sure what to say. "Oi Maka, Can we go now?"

_**Bang, bang, bang – who's the man?  
You were a naughty girl, the best I've ever had.**_

The two stumbled into Kidds apartment, Makas hands locked around his neck as the two kissed furiously. Kidd was quite shocked at Maka's behavior tonight, she'd turned from the innocent girl he knew into a _seductive gi- no.. lady _he corrected himself. "Kid~kuun.." She'd purr then he lost it. She was the best, Sexiest and the one he loved. She was Maka.

_**'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes' that's what she said.  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed.  
'I've got my needs, and I don't need sleep.'  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed'**_

_**It used to be just me, but that's how one and one makes three.**_

"Maka.. Are you sure?" Kidd hissed down the phone for the eleventh time. "Yes!" She replied, exasperated. Kidd groaned, pulling at his hair._ How in deaths name did this happen? Oh yeah.. _A smirk appeared on his face before he sunk to the floor groaning._****_

Three months later on the phone I've got your dad.  
He's not a happy man, no he was flipping mad.  
He's got the hump - you got the bump.  
Now I got you and you got everything I had.

"DEATH!" The Scythe roared, his anger shaking the building. Kidd gingerly held the phone away from his ear, knowing fully well what was comming. "You got my daughter _PREGNANT_?" "Sir, I can tell you it wasn't intentional..." Kidd reasoned, trying to explain. "You _IMPREGNATED MY LITTLE GIRL_!" He screamed. Kidd could just imagine the bloodlust in the Master Scythes eyes right now. He shuddered. "you watch young man I'm taking this right up with your father and I-" "No sir thats not neccessary!" Kidd said, sweating. His fathers Chop on the head hurt as much as Makas..

"So when she's moving in with you then?" "_WHAT_?" This time it was Kidds turn to yell. "you got her pregnant you support her!" "Ye...But..Yes sir." Kidd hung up and mentally killed himself. God he loved her but this was all too much.

_**'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes' that's what she said.  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed.  
'I've got my needs, and I don't need sleep.'  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed'**_

_**It used to be just me, but that's how one and one makes three.**_

"Push Maka, PUSH!" Tsubaki ordered, encouraging her sweating friend. "No push it back in!" Kidd wailed, covering his eyes. "Kidd your not helping!" Soul growled, holding his step-sisters hand tightly. "IT HURTS!" She screamed, Kidd opened his eyes and was instantly by her side, soothing her. "C'mon baby just push.. push Maka.." He brushed the sweaty hairs from her forehead. God she loked so unsymmetrical. The sooner this was over with the better she'd look. "One last push Maka! One big one!" Tsubaki ordered. Kidd thought his ears would explode as his Girlfriend screamed the loudest she had yet before all noise ceased except the crying of a newborn.

"Maka.." Tsubaki said, looking like she was going to cry, handing her friend a pink faced child wrapped in a white towel. "Oh..my.. K-Kidd come see this.." Maka said, her mouth agape. Kidd gingerly peered over at the bundled child. "He's..Symmetrical.." Kidd said, dumbstruck. the baby had Black hair, Green eyes and Kidds complexion. "Ha.. My offspring is way better then yours will ever be." He glanced at Tsubaki triumphantly. "Idiot.."

___**  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes' that's what she said.  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed.  
'I've got my needs, and I don't need sleep.'  
'Take off your clothes, take off your clothes and come to bed'**_


	2. HeartBeat

_**Am I alone in your heart  
Have I hope with your heart  
She's such a teaser  
She's such a star  
Give me a reason or give a chance  
Am I alone in your heart  
Am I alone, it tears me apart **_

Kidd gazed at her from across the class room. Dirty blonde hair, Sparkling green eyes, Lithe body, what was there not to like? Maka Albarn was a form of God, surely. But.. The Shinigami sighed. Soul Evans. Maka would always make sure to slip Kidd a sly wink as she passed his desk, sometimes even a secret wave across the classroom but then Soul would come in the room and she'd focus on him instead. Kidd didn't know why but he hated the fact that he was second priority to someone with so little _symmetry!_

Doing all I can do just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat

"Now then who wants to give out the text books to-" Kidds hand shot up. "Thank you." Stein slumped back in his seat boredly while his student distributed the books. Kidd felt his heartbeat quicken as he approached her desk. He glanced down at her book and relinquished the the way she spelt her name so elegantly, so symmetrical. "Hey kidd." He looked up from her book to see her smiling ever so sweetly at him. "Yes?" He breathed. Maka beckoned him in closer before laughing. "Your drool's all over my book."

Give me an evening or give me a night  
I show you the time of your life  
I walk you home safe, from the dark  
I give you my jacket, I give you my heart  
But she won't come dancing tonight  
She's having the time of her life

Kidd couldnt believe it. She'd actually accepted. A date. With THE Maka Albarn. Then again it wasn't much of a date just walking her home. He nervously attempted at flattening his hair when she wasn't looking, his tongue sticking out of his mouth everytime he did. "Oh wow it's getting dark.." Maka muttered, moving closer to Kidd. _'Oh god..' _He noticed her shiver. "Here." He shrugged off his coat, draping it over her shoulders. "Aw Thanks Kiddo-kun." She giggled, approaching her door. "Wait! Before you go Maka..uhm.. You wanna go to this new dance club upto-" "Sorry Kid, can't." She smiled in apology. "...Oh." Kidd said, feeling rejected.

Doing all I can do just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat

Kidd hadn't given up. It wasn't the Shinigami way. He sat in class early, waiting eagerly for her to arrive. He had analysed perfectly what time's she came in, Her co-ordination on those particular days and moods._ Stalking? Naah..Perseverance _he would tell himself. His father was rather concerned for his son, He'd become very alert and.. obssessive lately. Kidds heart lurched when he saw Maka walk into the room, her hair perfect, her uniform immaculate and not one thing out of place. Kidd couldnt help but sigh as his OCD kicked in. _So symmetrical.._

_**I do love, she does heartbreak  
I did love, til she broke my heart  
I do love, she does heartbreak  
I did love, til she broke my heart  
I do love (I do love), she does heartbreak  
I did love (I did love), til she broke my heart  
I do love (I do love), she does heartbreak  
I did love (I did love), til she broke my heart**_

Kidds mouth ran dry. There she stood. There _he _stood. Together. As one. Maka and Soul. Kissing. He gaped, not knowing quite what to do. But he definitely knew what the hollow shattered feeling in his chest was. He'd come to love her.. And she still didnt notice or care?

Doing all I can do just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat

I skip a heartbeat for you

Doing all I can do just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat

I skip a heartbeat for you

But no matter what she did.. Kidd knew he'd always love her symmetry.


	3. Gossip

_**Woah woah woah woah woahoah,  
Woah woah oh woah woah,  
Woah woah woah woah woahoah,  
Woah woahoahow.**_

_**You've been looking at me like you've got something to say,  
You got flaws in your step you're miles away from anything,  
a-a-a-anyway.  
Lets get to the point,  
The words that fell from your lips,  
Didn't mean anything; they didn't mean shit, to you or him.**_

Maka bit her lip nervously. She'd got even better at lying to Soul lately. _"I love you." _They both knew that didnt mean anything. They didnt really have a..something to begin with. It also didn't help to have Death the Kid's knowing gaze from across the room watching every lie they told each other.

_****_

But tonight, but tonight, we will be alright;  
Yes the champagne is on ice for you and I.  
And tonight, and tonight,  
We will be alright,  
Coz we got it all, and all what's left inside,  
Let's just keep on talking.

"Hey." Kidd had made his way over to her when Soul had gone off somewhere, probably to drink. "Hi." "champagne?" He offered, holding up a glass. Maka couldnt help but smile.. She couldn't expect less from the ever gentleman could she? "So Maka.. We haven't spoke in a while. get talking."

_**I smell your scent on my skin and the clothes that I wear,  
It's a thought in my head and I can't shake it,  
Of you and him.  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it,  
I am at the party too,  
I am in the room next to you,  
With my back to the door and you was on the floor,  
And you look desperate.**_

After a good twenty minutes of conversing, Maka had embarced him before standing up to look for Soul, guilty about having fun without him. Kidd sniffed his color, sighing deeply, before shuddering. That smell was also be on him.. He leaned against the wall, his shinigami hearing fully aware of the two talking in the next room.

_****_

But tonight, but tonight, We will be alright;  
Yes the champagne is on ice for you and I.  
And tonight, and tonight,  
We will be alright,  
Coz we got it all, and all what's left inside  
Let's just keep on talking.

And don't let me down, and don't let me down,  
And don't let me down, and don't let me down,  
And don't let me down.

"Care to dance?" Kidd had lept at the oppertunity as soon as she stepped one foot out of that room. She blinked once. She blinked twice. Then she giggled. "Sure Kidd." She smiled warmly and joined him on the dancefloor.

_**But tonight, but tonight, we will be alright;  
Yes the champagne is on ice for you and I.  
And tonight, and tonight,  
We will be alright,  
Coz we got it all, and all what's left inside  
Let's just keep on talking.**_

Woah woah woah woah woahoah,  
Woah woah oh woah woah,

"So do I get my kiss now?" Kidd asked, grinning. Maka sighed playfully before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Oh no you don't. Now do the other." Maka sighed. The boy sure did love his symmetry.._**  
**_


	4. Next Contestant

_**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her  
(It happens every night she works)**_

Kidd clenched his fists in frustration. '_Why does Maka have to wear those short skirts when she's working?' _He thought furiously, watching as his girlfriend hopped around, battling the Soul. It was of course, A minor one so he didn't get involved, On her request. But as the crowds began to grow to watch the Scythe Master work her magic so did the Shinigamis jealousy. There were a _lot _of fellow males, drooling as her skirt would fly up, jeering her and sending perverted cat calls. Ever since she'd hit her development stage they started getting worse.

_**They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)**_

After she finished she bound up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Kidd, Can we go to that new club uptown? Soul went the other day he said it was really cool!" She pleaded. Kidd was unable to fight off his hyped up girlfriend so nodded obediently, folowing her as she skipped all the way to Club Reaper.

Kidd was exhausted, he hadnt been sleeping properly so he sat on a stool by the bar, watching as his girlfriend danced. his eyes suddenly became alert as he noticed the testosterone driven males from earlier enter the club, spotting Maka. He could see them casually chatting to Black Star, who was the DJ tonight while pointing at Maka. He could see him laughing with the "_sure-if-you-want-to-die_" look. One of the brave ones had started to chat to her, offering her a drink, He narrowed his eyes as she politely declined and shoved him away.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

He didn't seem to get the message and placed his hand on her waist, attempting to dance with her. He saw the signs Maka's body language was gaving him and quickly hopped off the stool striding over to the two. "Excuse me..But who's girlfriend do you think your touching.." He muttered, his voice a low deathly tone. "Hey chill dude, I'm having fun!" The boy laughed, his grip tightening around her figure. The boy could only see a signature smirk before a fist launched itself into his face. "You touch her again..And you'll be leaving with more then a limp!" Kidd barked, watching as the boy stumbled off.

And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)

Kidd sat back down after that after kissing Makas forehead and mumbling a quick "I'm watching." into her skin. He ordered a drink and sipped it placidly, his eyes darting around the room. "Hey Maka-chan!" He heard a feminine voice call. "Oh, Kim! Hey!" Maka greeted, smiling warmly. Kidd glared at the Pink Haired girl. She'd recently "Came Out" and he wasn't happy about her near his girlfriend at _all. _"Dance with me Maka!" Kim said, placing Makas hand on her Hips, trying grind against her flirtaetously. Maka seemed to think it was a joke and giggled, winking at Kidd before squeaking as a hand groped her bottom. Kidd was up in an instant. "Kim. Move." He ordered, pushing her roughly away, replacing her. "Oi I was-" She started but was cut off by Golden Eyes sending her a chilling look. "-Just..Going.." She mumbled, stalking off sulking.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hateing what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt

"You know Maka.. " Kidd breathed in her ear as they danced. "hm?" She asked, moving her hips to the beat. "Those skirts you wear.. Aren't very symmetrical.. Especially during work.." he said while dancing. "Hmm? I didn't notice.." She said shrugging. "I hear trousers are in the now during work nower days.." He hinted, looking Maka straight in the eyes. Maka laughed and stopped dancing, smiling up at her boyfriend. "Silly Kidd.. You should of said before if me wearing Skirts bothered you." She scolded her boyfriend, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish you'd do it again (this time somebody's gettin' hurt)  
There goes the next contestant

"Hey, Come dance with m-" "Touch her you DIE." Kidd growled, pulling his girlfriend to his chest protectively. "Oh boy..You finally snapped.." Maka groaned, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Hey man loosen up don't act all high and mighty like death himself! the chics hot and I wanna dance with her, maybe even have a few drinks trade numbers so chill" The red haired guy argued, glaring at Kidd. Kidd laughed a very sadistic laugh. "Just who do you think I am.." The boy seemed to realise who he was bad mouthing because he rapidly started taking steps backward but the Shinigamis speed stopped him. He felt a cold hand around his throat. "Boy your not in for a good time now.." Kidd laughed.


	5. Fireflies

_**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Light up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare**_

"Kidd? Earth to Kidd? KIDD!" Black Star yelled, waving his hand in front of his dazed friend's face. "Hey his eyes are all glazed over." Soul commented, laughing. "Really.. He's been spacing out all day!" Liz whined, raising her fist to thump it over his head. "What's he staring at now?" Black Star wondered, positioning himself from Kidds point of view before chuckling. "Should of known." "What's he looking at?" Soul asked. Black Star beckoned him to where he stood and pointed a short finger. "Maka."_****_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems**_

Kidd tossed and turned in his bed. "this can't be reality..I must be dreaming! surely I'm imagining all this!" He told himself, pinching himself.._ hard_. "OW!" "Kidd? Something wrong?" He ehard his fathers looming voice call. "No Dad, Nothing.." He replied, laying back down staring at his cieling. "Maka."_****_

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)  
Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

Maka groaned. Another restless night. She didn't know why but whenever she'd manage to drop off, stunning orbs of liquid gold would startle her back awake, leaving her exhausted. "Is this insomnia?" She wondered outloud, not aware of her "Brother" Standing outside the door, his ear picking up the words through the slightly ajar door. He smirked, before continuing his journey down the hall, whistling. He didn't however stay long enough to hear her sigh someones name._****_

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

"Bye you guys, We out!" Black Star said, dragging Tsubaki with him. It was the end of another school day and the miesters along with they're weapons were parting ways. "See yah." Soul said, taking a head star before Maka. "I Uhm.. Bye Kidd!" She yelled, running after her Weapon, 'Maka Chop'-ing him over the head with a book. Kidd felt a strange prickly feeling in his eyes before shaking it out of his head, walking home. As soon as he had managed to rid himself of his irritatingly clingy weapons he thumbed through the photoalbum under the shoebox, grinning. Several pictures of her and her gleaming emerald eyes._****_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems**_

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams 

_'BANGBANGBANG!' _"Who the heck is knocking at this hour?" Soul yelled, cursing. 3:00 AM in the morning. He grabbed the handle and swung it open. "ALRIGHT PAL YOU GOTTA LOT OF EX- ..Kidd?" Soul stumbled back, dumbfounded. "Wheres Maka?" Kidd asked urgently, not waiting for an answer as he pushed past Soul, heading directly for Maka's room. Soul didnt hesitate to go back to bed. "Maka!" HE whispered, bursting through her door. He was shocked to find her awake, lieing down on her bed. "Kidd?" She asked, shocked. Kidd slumped over to her and sat on his knees, resting his head on her bed. "I can't Sleep..Without..Seeing..Your.." Then quiet snoring ensued. Maka smiled,before falling asleep herself. _'eyes..' _They both thought peacefully as they drifted off._**  
**_


	6. HereGoesNothin!

**HereGoesNothin'**

_**If timings everything  
stop telling me you're taking your time  
I know you're anxious  
But you're running your mouth like you're five  
Years old again  
It's so hard to pretend **_

"Oh..Kidd." Maka greeted the figure in her doorway nervously. "Hey Maka..I came to see if you made up your mind yet?" The boy said, taking a few steps into the small apartment. "Well ah you only told me two weeks ago so I'm still thinking and -yah' know." The words tumbled from her lips in an uncoordinated mess. "Maka." Kidd said firmly, his golden eyes pooling with icy anger. "Don't get mad, it isn't a no, I mean I just need to think and-" "Do whatever. Maybe we'll stop pretending this is a kids game and enter the adult world some day, hm?" Kidd muttered, walking straight back out the door.

_**Like I know everything  
I don't know anything  
I wanted you to see  
That I got nothin **_

Kidd strolled into the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder and his two weapons following their meister obediently. "Liz! Patty!" Maka called from her seat in the first row. Liz glanced down at Kidd who remained unfazed and simply took his seat at the third row. The Thompson sisters and Maka were easy to overhear from where Kidd was seated. He listened intently, curious. "Hows' Kidd?" Maka asked the sisters. "As if you don't know." Liz sighed. "I don't know everything you know.. He's the smart one." "Can't argue with that." Kidd wondered outloud. The sisters smirked.__

_**I'll sit back and I'll watch the show  
Yeah I'll watch the show  
And I'll lay awake  
And I'll watch the stars as they collide **_

The view was amazing from ontop of DMWA. Death had set up a little congratory bonfire night for all the meisters hard work, along with their weapons of course. Kidds father, being Kidds father had insisted the bonfire was held on top of the highest tower of the academy. Soul had seeemed to not only be skilled with pianos but with guitars also; He was playing songs on request. Kidd rubbed the stiffness from the back of his neck from where he had chosen to settled himself as he watched Maka dancing around the bonfire irratably. "Stupid girl.." he muttered, squinting as the stars seemed to agree with him._  
__**  
In my eyes they don't see  
And I don't breathe the way I used to  
Yeah my lips wooah, they don't sing  
And I won't be the way I was on that night **_

"Last night was fun, ne?" Black Star asked his two companions, Kidd and Soul. "Yeah. tons of fun.." Kidd mumbled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "steins late." Soul noted, slumping down in the seat in front of Black Star and beside Kidd. "Oi Kidd why didn't you sing like you did on Makas birthday?" Soul asked curiously. Kidd let out a muffled "." Into the palm of his hand. "So?" Black Star asked. "She still hasn't decided yet, you know." Kidd sighed. "What, is she your insperation or something?" Soul sniggered. "No my insperations...Your mother."_****_

Steady breathing is all I can advise  
To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge  
I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend 

"Kidd." Maka purred, venom laced into her voice. "Yes?" Kidd answered; holding back the smirk he knew would soon make itself apparent on his face. "Why..Why..WHY did you give that picture to my father?" She hissed, her fingers clenched so tight around the edges of Kidds desk that her knuckles were turning white. "Oh? Whoops." Kidd snickered. "THIS. Wasn't neccessary, Kidd." She growled, holding up a picture of Kidd and Maka's first kiss on Makas birthday. "Breathe Maka. I'm sure he'll get over it." Kidd said, strolling out as the bell rang._****_

Like I know everything  
I don't know anything  
I wanted you to see  


"Kidd, wait.." Maka sighed. It was past school now and the two had passed each other on the street, through a shortcut in the alley. "Yes, Maka-san?" Kidd asked cooly. Maka was shocked, He never used formalities for her. "I can see where you were comming from now.." She murmured, approaching Kidd nervously. "Hm?" "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She muttered. "Finally have a decision then?" "Yes. Pick me up at nine." "I beg your pardon?" Kidd blinked. "Nine o'clock? that is if you don't mind?" Maka asked, smiling. Kidd groaned and slapped his forehead. "Girls are so confusing.." He muttered. "Oh and Kidd before I see you later, guess what?" Maka added; her voice was dangerously sweet. "What?" Kidd asked. "I'm sure _your _daddys going to be happy when he sees what _'you' _did to the academy. You can thank Liz and Patty for that one." And with That Maka twirled her way down the street, whistling cheerfully. "What is she on abo.. OH BLOODY HELL!" Kidd screamed; his eyes were fixated on the humongous X spray painted on the whole of the school. Underneath there seemed to be a chibi spray of Kidd with a thumbs down saying "Symmetry rules, stay in school."


End file.
